


A Man, A Mess, and Mario Kart

by JustASuicideCase



Category: SMPLive, SMPLive (Minecraft)
Genre: Bodyguard Sneeg, Businessman Schlatt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: comment a request and i'll try my best to write it!





	A Man, A Mess, and Mario Kart

Nerves shot through his veins as he stood outside his new boss’s office. Mr. Schlatt was a celebrity that rarely spoke with anyone, so he couldn’t talk with anyone about the man and what he’s like in person. Sneeg drew in a deep breath and let it out after a moment. He reached his hand out and opened the door, revealing the exact opposite of what he imagined his employer’s office to look like.

Instead of the well-kept, elegant office he pictured Schlatt’s office to be, a messy room greeted Sneeg instead. Various delivery containers littered any surface they could invade. Dirty clothes, a mix of causal t-shirts and formal blazers, scattered along the floor. Though, under the mess of clothes and old containers, he could see the true beauty of this apartment. This place must have cost a fortune, Sneeg thought as he scanned the room.

“Hey, you the new guard?” a groggy voice asked from inside the house. Sneeg’s body tensed as his eyes searched for its source. Someone sat up on the couch, his long hair messy. “Uh, yeah,” he stuttered. The man stretched his arms above his head then stood up.

Rich brown eyes closed as he yawned, giving him enough time to inspect his employer. A loose grey t-shirt and matching sweatpants hung off his lean build. The artificial glow from the TV spread over his tan skin. His long black hair and trimmed beards framed his face perfectly. Before Sneeg could examine him further, Schlatt opened his eyes.

Schlatt asked in a conversational tone, “So, what’s your name?” He straightened his spine and folded his arms in front of him, one hand in front of the other. “My name is Sneeg. I am your personal bodyguard while you are under threat, sir.” Schlatt rolled his eyes and waved him off, “Cut the shit, Sneeg. We both know I’m not in any real danger.” He walked towards the kitchen.

The sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing snapped him out of his confusion. “What do you mean you’re ‘not in any real danger’? You’ve received too many death threats to count. You are in major danger.” Schlatt walked to the couch and set the cappuccino in his hand on the coffee table. Replacing the canned coffee, he picked up a controller.

After a moment of silence, Schlatt finally cocked his head towards the statue in his living room. “You wanna play some Mario Kart?”

Sneeg slowly shook his head. A wide smile and bright eyes overtook his features as the celebrity’s guard stepped towards him. The man threw him a different controller which he almost dropped.

They exchanged few words as they played, a casual joke or tease broke the air of concentration. The rising sun caught Sneeg’s eye accompanied by a new wave of exhaustion. He mentally cursed himself, “We gotta get some sleep.” Schlatt hummed in agreement.

Before Sneeg could get Schlatt to his own bed, his boss laid his head on his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing lightly. He let the man sleep on his shoulder as Sneeg shut off the game system.

Too tired to transport his boss’s sleeping body to his own bed, Sneeg leaned back on the sofa. Body fully relaxed, he felt his eyes drift shut. On the verge of sleep, he felt Schlatt shift closer to him, now hugging his arm. The two finally fell asleep, knowing in a few hours they would have to wake and attend Schlatt’s meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> comment a request and i'll try my best to write it!


End file.
